


The Silverglade Ball

by Circus_Dragon



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Dragon/pseuds/Circus_Dragon
Summary: "The Silverglade Ball! It's the only event the Baroness holds at the castle, and only every ten years or so. Any girl would consider herself lucky just to be invited.""Then why aren't you going?" he asked her. Ydris knew for a fact the girl had been invited, and it didn't take a crystal ball to know it either.
Relationships: Ydris (Star Stable)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Silverglade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> These Ydris stories have been sitting on my laptop for sooooo looooong. I've had the worst case of writers block for the past few years, but thanks to the quarantine, I've finally found a spark of inspiration to finish some of these ideas I started forever ago. They aren't my best work, but I'm proud of myself for breaking through the block enough to even publish a finished work. 
> 
> So here we have a cinderella story with Ydris. Takes place after the events of saving Anne from Pandoria so if you haven't done those quests yet there are some spoilers! I left the description of the girl vague so that everyone could substitute in their own player oc. Hence why she is never called by her name or anything like that. Feel free to review and thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!

Ydris wasn’t a fan of Jorvik’s winter, and spring wasn’t much better. Pandoria had a near tropical climate and no changing seasons. Time worked too differently there for seasons, everything just came and went steadily like an ocean tide, slowly and just barely changing in their way.

In Jorvik, snow had settled over the land and chilled the air for months. Despite those snows having melted some time ago, the cold remained. What sort of silly joke was that? To have flowers blooming in sunshine during the day and still need the warmth of a fire at night.

Ydris pulled his coat around himself tighter as he walked from his caravan to the circus tent. A few girls galloped past on the main road, laughing and singing the latest songs. He caught their attire out of the corner of his eye, and wondered for once, where they were going.

As he entered the circus tent, his little dove was already waiting for him. She smiled brightly, riding over to him and dismounting gracefully. “I didn’t think you’d come out here. I know you hate how cold it feels in the evening,” she greeted him, her expression sympathetic.

He shrugged, “I have survived worse. At least Jorvik’s weather patterns are consistent year to year, which means warm days are close at hand. I suppose that thought makes it bearable.”

Ydris approached her horse, running his hand down its face. It was her Jorvik warmblood, she’d told him once this horse was the first she’d received when arriving at Moorland. It was just supposed to be a summer visit for her, and yet it had turned into so much more than that. He didn’t dwell on his little dove’s history for long though.

His thoughts continued to drift back to the girls riding by. “Mon cheri, what sort of event is happening tonight?”

She sighed, taking a few steps away from him. Her entire demeanor changed; suddenly she was a wistful little girl. “The Silverglade Ball! It’s the only event the Baroness holds at the castle, and only every ten years or so. Any girl would consider herself lucky just to be invited.”

“Then why aren’t you going?” he asked her. Ydris knew for a fact the girl had been invited, and it didn’t take a crystal ball to know it either. She was friends with nearly every powerful family in Jorvik, including the Baroness herself. His little dove just had a way of befriending everyone she came across, although she had confessed once that it really just involved doing many, many favors.

She shrugged, “I don’t have the things a girl needs to go somewhere like that.”

Ydris found himself chuckling slightly at the girl’s statement, despite her gloomy appearance. “And what might those things be?”

His little dove paused, leaning against the side of her horse and playing with his mane as she pondered the question. “Fashionably suitable attire is what the invitation says. So, a pretty dress? Fancy shoes? Not to mention I’d have to do something fancy with my hair. Oh, and I don’t have any expensive jewelry or anything either, which is what you should wear to a ball.”

“Ah, I think there’s something else you’re not mentioning,” Ydris prodded, a knowing twinkle in his pale eye.

She sighed again, but smiled at Ydris’ statement, “Oh fine. I don’t have a date, ok? Everyone going has already planned who they are bringing. I’ll have no one to talk to, or dance with.”

Ydris felt an idea beginning to form in the back of his mind. Yet he felt as foolish as the dreamy girl in front of him to even consider it. He continued to prod her with questions instead. “Why not meet someone new? Perhaps they will fall in love with you?”

The girl frowned, shoulders sagging in a way that somehow tugged at his heart. “No one will fall in love with me, Ydris. It is very foolish to think so,” she said, as though it should have been completely obvious to him. 

He turned, walking a few steps away from her, to conceal the pang he felt at her words. “Oh my little dove, you’ve come to the circus of dreams.” He turned back to her, smiling brightly at her in an attempt to encourage her, “Don’t be afraid, be foolish with me! What would you wish for, if anything were possible?”

She rubbed her horse’s forehead, brows furrowing in thought. “I suppose a gown. A beautiful one sewn up with pearls and jewels. And a tiara, of diamonds,” she confessed with a small smile. She took a step away from the steed, her imagination coming to life.

“Don’t forget shoes, little dove. Perhaps Venetian glass, like the girl in the fairy-tale book,” Ydris teased.

This elicited a surprised giggle from the girl; she remembered bringing that book to the circus. She had mentioned a reference to one of the stories while Ydris was teaching her a new riding trick. He’d frowned in confusion at her then, unfamiliar with any folklore from Earth. The next day she’d brought him the worn book of fairytales from her childhood, allowing him to borrow it during the winter months he hated so much. She couldn’t believe he’d truly read each tale!

“Well in that case I’ll need a pumpkin turned into a carriage. And the Bobcat girls as my horses,” she replied in the same teasing manner.

Ydris shook his head, “No no, they were far too slow and unreliable. I will of course transform much better to pull your carriage.”

Her laughter suddenly ceased as she realized what he’d just stated. “Wait, you will? Don’t you mean that you would? We’re just pretending right now.”

“Only pretending? My sweet, you must know me better than that! Of course, my little dove shall go to the ball!” Ydris slipped out of the tent, calling to Xin and requesting he bring Zee and a few other items as well. Before long, they were all gathered in the center ring.

The girl smiled openly, unable to hide her excitement. Though it wasn’t the right season for pumpkins, Ydris decided one of his circus balls would work just as well. Concentrating on the Pandorian magic that pulsed within him, he waved his hands and turned the inflatable ball into the most beautiful carriage his mind could conjure.

Satisfied with his first creation of the evening, he turned to the group of horses that had Xin had assembled. Zee stood looking rather suspicious, Ydris’ two zony creations right behind her. He waved his hands at the horses, Zee whinnying in surprise as her black coat turned to snowy white. Neither zony even blinked; already used to the Pandorian magic their master had used to create them.

The girl’s horse received the same transformation, and when the four stood side by side in a group, they could hardly be told apart, except the eyes of course. Zee’s purple hue always gave her away. Her white snip had also become a black smudge upon her muzzle, making her unique amongst the group.

“Do we need a driver? Or a footman?” the little dove asked, watching his work in awe.

Ydris glanced at her over his shoulder, “Zee knows the way, and she has promised to behave herself well tonight. It is a special night indeed. As for a footman…..”

Xin stepped forward, wearing a nicer suit than his usual jester costume. He clambered up to the carriage and opened the door. His expression was still hidden by the mask, but the girl could tell he was eager to help. She smiled fondly at him, before turning to Ydris. He was studying her carefully, constructing her dress in his head. What would be best for his little dove?

Finally, he made up his mind, and with the remaining scraps of Pandorian energy transformed his little dove into an elegant swan. The fabric swirled around her, until at last; his final bit of magic was done. When she looked up at him, she took his breath away. Now it was his turn to stare in awe, her radiant beauty was beyond his expectation. The final pieces of his plan fell into place at the back of his mind, his decision cemented by this particular creation.

The girl brushed her fingers against the skirt, unable to believe her own eyes. It looked as if Ydris had taken the sky at dusk, and had it woven into delicate fabric somehow. The floor-length skirt was a beautiful shade of purple, fading darker as it crept up to the bodice, and instead of jewels and pearls, he’d covered the dress in stardust. She glistened from every angle, and that was only the dress.

Upon her head, she wore a tiara of the finest silver, adorned with small diamonds throughout. At the center was a Pandorian crystal, glowing pale pink in the dim light of the circus tent. Her hair had somehow been brushed too, falling in beautiful curls over her bare shoulders. Of course, upon her feet, a wish that had been meant as a joke, Cinderella’s glass slippers, this time made from the same pale pink Pandorian crystal as her tiara. .

“Enough primping little dove or you’ll be terribly late for the ball!” Ydris managed to say, clapping his hands and nudging her towards her waiting carriage.

Her attention snapped up at him, her smile brighter than he’d ever seen. “Ydris, I don’t know what to say! I can’t thank you enough for this! I feel like I’m in a dream!”

He tutted at her, taking her hand and assisting her to her seat. “Save such words for the castle, my sweet! This little outfit was nothing!”

Her smile was the last thing he saw before he shut the door and called for Zee to depart. The horse tossed her head, before trotting out of the tent and down the humble path towards the castle, Xin clinging to the underside of the carriage.

Over the road they traveled, and true to her supposed word, Zee did not steer them wrong. The girl’s own horse, who knew the way and refused to be deterred, also helped them reach their destination. As they arrived at the doors, Xin hopped immediately to assist the girl his master cared for.

She stepped out slowly, hardly noticing the breeze that normally would have sent a chill down her spine. The castle was lit beautifully, warm and inviting for all the party guests. Clutching her invitation, she handed it to the door attendant before entering the main hall. The doors to the ballroom were normally bolted shut, and her impression of the castle had always been bleak after rescuing Linda. Not tonight.

Tonight, the castle was alive. Everyone was smiling; the normally dark walls were adorned with flowered wreaths and garlands all sparkling with lights. As the girl stepped into the ballroom, all eyes turned to stare at her. She swallowed, eyes still misty with the belief she was dreaming. She noticed her friends out of the corner of her eye, all gaping in surprise as she made her grand entrance.

Everything about the ballroom felt like a fairy tale. Crystal chandeliers illuminated the room, the large window curtains billowing like sails in the spring breeze. The Baroness sat upon a velvet throne at the head of the room, dressed in her finest as guests stepped forward to express their gratitude for such a splendid party. When it was the girl’s turn, she curtsied as gracefully as she could muster, and the Baroness nearly mistook her for a royal.

Once she had finished her formal exchanges with the Baroness, she turned and strode over to where her friends were standing. Her dress trailed elegantly behind her as she walked, and she could feel everyone continuing to stare in wonder.

“We didn’t think you were coming!” Linda said happily, as she reached the group.

Alex’s eyes were glued to the tiara, “You must have stumbled on your fairy godmother at some point today,” she declared.

The girl chuckled, “Something like that,” she replied meekly, though her friends knew there was a lot she wasn’t telling them.

Suddenly another guest was entering the ballroom. The girls huddled together, whispers already making their way through the crowd. “It’s the circus bae,” Alex squeaked under her breath.

“Was he invited?” Linda asked.

“You even sure it’s him? Maybe it’s a prince from a faraway place,” Lisa replied.

Indeed, it was actually Ydris. The magician had somehow gotten about halfway into the ballroom before someone noticed his presence. Every lady in the room turned their head to watch him, many blushing from just one look. His normal attire had been exchanged for something more befitting royalty than a ringleader, and he strode across the floor like a thing divine.

He had donned a beautiful black tailcoat perfectly tailored to his slim frame, his waistcoat the only hint of the purple and gold he usually wore. His top hat was nowhere to be seen, revealing his dark hair slicked back fashionably instead. He stood before the Baroness and bowed respectfully, his smile evidently charming enough to even make the older woman blush as she greeted him.

His little dove’s breath caught in her throat as he approached their group of friends next. He bowed to her, extending a white gloved hand in her direction. “Cheri, would you allow me the privilege of a dance?”

Slowly, she lifted her hand and placed it in his. “Of course,” she replied, glancing shyly over at her friends. They all grinned at her, encouraging her not so subtly to step onto the floor with him. Gently, he escorted her away, and his presence alone somehow made her feel slightly taller than before.

All eyes were upon them as the musicians began to play a romantic sounding tune. The girl recognized it as the third movement of Scheherazade, one of her favorite stories. She had recited it once to Ydris, a long time ago. How strange they would play such a song now, she thought, smiling up at the magician knowingly.

Guiding his little dove, Ydris swept her across the floor slowly and gracefully. She was not experienced in these matters, he could tell, yet she followed him and made it look easy to everyone who watched.

Everyone in the ballroom did watch, as though under some kind of spell. All the chatter died as each person in the room stopped to look at the girl and her mystery suitor. The pair was aware of the eyes upon them, but still they danced on, lost in their own little world. For a fleeting moment, they were back at the circus, practicing for the show, just the magician and his little dove.

As the girl relaxed, her confidence grew and she danced freely, her movements enticing and playful towards Ydris. She glanced up at him through her lashes, smiling coyly in a display that surprised and delighted him. The song ended far too quickly, the final notes dying away as they slowed and bowed to each other.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the band began a more lively song. The party returned to normalcy, most guests rushing out onto the floor to dance themselves. Ydris took the girl’s hand, leading her stealthily out of the room and into a quiet castle corridor. A few others also mulled about the castle, taking a break from the festivities.

“What are you doing here?” his girl finally asked.

He grinned at her, “Oh my sweet, did you think I would allow you to come unescorted? I am here to be the prince in your story!”

She giggled, “You’re pretty convincing. I think you’ve left every girl swooning in there.”

Ydris seemed proud of that. He held his arm for the girl to take, which she did at once. Together they began walking, strolling with no destination in particular. The walls of the castle were lined with paintings of famous people and horses in Jorvik’s past. As they passed each one, the girl couldn’t help but glance at them in wonder. Jorvik had so much history, she wondered if Ydris knew any of it.

“Why did you really come?” she suddenly found herself asking.

They slowed to a stop, Ydris looking down at his little dove with a strange mix of emotion. Normally his words came easily, and the girl was looking at him expectantly, waiting for those silky words. She frowned, noticing his struggle. “Ydris? Are you all right?”

He bowed his head, smiling fondly at her as he placed his hand atop hers, still resting on his arm. “Don’t fret little dove; I was just lost in a memory for a moment.”

“A happy one?”

He stared down at their hands, his brow furrowing. “A memory, better discussed another day,” he replied slowly. He squeezed her hand gently, his gaze returning to her face. He offered a small smile of reassurance, “I will tell you, I swear it.”

She did not dig any deeper than that. Though the other soul riders didn’t trust the Pandorian after he’d held Concord, she didn’t share their feelings. For whatever strange reason, she trusted him. Besides, he seemed to trust her enough to share a piece of his own history. He’d always been honest with her, even when they stood on opposing sides. She had to trust him.

They continued to walk through the castle side by side, winding their way to a garden unlike any the girl had seen before. Only accessible from within the castle, it seemed, the secret garden was lusher than any forest in Jorvik. It sat on the cliffs behind the castle, on a beautiful sweeping balcony decorated with detailed pillars and surrounded by ornate stone railing. It had a breathtaking view of Moorland; he had to admit. 

Ydris smiled as she stepped onto the grass, her eyes widening at the beautiful exotic flowers. He recognized a few hidden gems among them, trees and fauna only found in Pandoria. He wondered how a human had managed to get such plants to grow on Earth. In fact, this garden wasn’t visible from behind the castle, even though it should have been. He would know, he had an excellent view from the hill by his circus. It would take a great deal of magic to conceal a garden this size, certainly more than a human could conjure. He would have to ponder it another day.

The girl turned back to look at him, her face tentative, and an unspoken question on her lips. What now? They were completely alone, the hum of the party distant and likely inaudible to her mortal ears. He pushed his curiosity about the garden to the back of his mind. Now he needed to focus on the girl, who was so beautiful in the moonlight. Now would be the right time, he decided, to perform what he had witnessed in every movie about earthly feelings of, well, he was afraid to say the word still.

Instead, he opened his mouth, and began to sing softly. “Take my hand, I’m a stranger in paradise,” he began, holding his hand out to her. She took it immediately, a surprised yet delighted smile immediately taking over her face. “All lost in a wonderland, a stranger in paradise,” he crooned sweetly.

As he led her deeper into the garden, he continued to sing the old song. Another mortal had once told him it was the most beautiful song they had ever heard, and his little dove seemed to agree if her face was anything to go by. Her awe and joy were plain to see, and he felt unembarrassed to pour his heart out in return.

His magic hummed along with him, creating soaring orchestrations that drifted in the air around them from no source in particular, accompanying him perfectly. It were as though they had walked onto a movie set accidentally, yet the girl knew it was just the two of them. This was all Ydris’ magic at work, and yes, it was most certainly working.

Her eyes were sparkling, lost in the fantasy he was creating before her. Tomorrow she would likely wake and believe it was all a dream. No, Ydris thought determinedly as he took her hand and pulled her a little closer; he would make it a night she could never forget. His emotions were swelling with the music, and so were hers, he could tell.

As the song slowed for a moment, he placed his hand tentatively over hers, their gazes locking. His eyes were pleading; the girl knew he meant every word sincerely. “Won’t you answer the fervent prayer of a stranger in paradise?”

She spun away from him and began to walk, her heart fluttering out of control in her chest. Her feelings were running wild with her, and it was a little frightening. Ydris rushed to catch up with her, gently grasping her upper arm to halt her. His expression remained gentle and reassuring as he sang to her, his hands falling down to take each of hers. “But open your angel’s arms to the stranger in paradise,” his voice began to soften as he drew her closer, “and tell him that he need be, a stranger no more.”

As he finished the melody gently, she was lost in his spell. Perhaps he did have the luck of Pandorian magic on his side, to add further charm to his song. However, all the movies and books he had seen since arriving on Earth told him this was completely normal for falling in, well, he was still afraid of the feeling, but it was only natural.

Yet it burned inside his chest, fiery hot and yet, sweet at the same time. He didn’t want to feel this way, he didn’t come to Earth only to feel this way. Fight it as he did, he knew deep down he was desperate for it. He’d been so alone, and here under the bright stars of a cold spring night, this mortal had stolen his heart. Ydris had never felt so warm, so safe, so _certain_ since leaving Pandoria. He’d somehow cast a spell upon not just the girl this night, but himself.

“Little dove,” he said, so quietly it was nearly a whisper. “I must confess to you, well, that is, I mean to say-“ he stammered. Ydris swallowed; his eyes surprisingly misty. Yet he was still smiling at her, “You told me no one would fall in love with you tonight, that it was foolish to think so.”

She stared up at him; her lips parting slightly as she quickly realized what was happening. “Ydris…..”

Before she could finish he was pressing his lips to hers. She froze in shock for a moment, before allowing her body to melt into the Pandorian. He was her prince charming that evening, after all. It only felt right that he would kiss her as gently yet passionately as he did.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her as her knees buckled. They broke apart slowly, gazing into each other’s eyes. Ydris brushed a stray curl from her face, encouraging her to keep her attention on him. “I cannot say the word, my sweet. Please, do not ask me to say it. I shall say it when I am ready. I can only hope, when I am brave enough someday, that you will feel the same way I do.”

Ydris took half a step back, taking both her hands again and squeezing them. The girl felt a slight pang in her heart looking up at him. It was written in his expression, how painful it was, to think he might, _love_ , her. He continued, his tone somber yet gentle, “You must understand, my dove, I have felt this way only once before. Oh, how I have longed to feel it again. Since the day you first arrived at my circus, I had a special feeling about you. Tonight, I look at you and see you are a dove no longer. A swan, I think, or even a firebird. You are truly radiant, your soul is nearly blinding it is so bright.”

The girl’s normally pale cheeks were bright red, and he couldn’t hold back an affectionate smile. It cracked though, after a moment, “That time before, when I felt the way I do now, it ended in tragedy. Forgive me, if I do not wish to speak much more of it.” She nodded in understanding, and the relief was evident in his shoulders as they sagged, ever so slightly.

“Come on, my sweet,” he encouraged, tugging on her gently with a newfound energy, “We should return to the party, don’t you think?” 

She laughed breathily, “How could I possibly go back after all that?” she asked him, actually looking slightly exasperated, although she grinned, laughing at the end of the question.

He shrugged, the garden was quite beautiful and he would never complain about spending more time just the two of them. He led her to the edge of the garden’s balcony, overlooking Moorland. Despite the late hour, lights still burned visibly at the stable and many horses and riders were going about their lives. Having a celebration of their own, Ydris realized with quiet amusement. Not everyone was as fortune that evening as his little dove.

It already felt as though the Silverglade Ball was a distant memory. The girl rested her hands on the stone railing; she was looking in the direction of Moorland too. “What is it, little dove?” Ydris prompted gently, letting his fingers brush over the top of her hand.

The girl sighed, “This has been the most wonderful night I have ever experienced. Tomorrow I’m scared it will have just been like a dream. I’ll return to training with the soul riders, to defeat Garnok and I’m sorry, I know you will be against me.” 

Ydris felt a pang in his heart, “Little dove, I could never be against you. However, though I play the part of a magician here on Earth, and I genuinely hope to put on an amazing show someday, I _do_ have another destiny to fulfill. Garnok cannot remain on Pandoria.”

“Then I will save both our worlds,” the girl suddenly replied, her eyes blazing like wildfire. Ydris’ breath caught in his throat, and he held it until she spoke again, which was thankfully not long a wait. “We must destroy Garnok and defeat the dark riders once and for all. On Earth, _and_ Pandoria,” she paused, her gaze sympathetic, “I know there’s a reason you’re afraid, and the druids are afraid. I’m afraid too, Ydris. Maybe it cannot be done. But, we have to _try_. All of us.”

He smiled with a twinge of sadness at her passionate outburst, so like another mortal he'd known. Taking her hand in his, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, “Little dove, I do not know what I’d do without you. Let us not talk about that monster anymore. Tonight is supposed to be a dream come true, not a time to dwell on nightmares. And look, we can stay after midnight! My magic is too powerful for silly time limits. Now, shall we return to the party, mon cheri?”

This time she laughed before taking his arm with a nod, “Yes, I think it’s time we return. The soul riders will be wondering where I’ve been all this time!”

They began walking back through the garden towards the castle door. “You won’t tell them of me, will you?” Ydris asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

She leaned against him reassuringly, “No, I will simply say we became lost in the castle halls. If they ask what we talked about, I’ll say you spoke of magic tricks and asked a bunch of silly questions about earth.”

Ydris couldn’t hold back a delighted bark of laughter, “Yes! That is a perfect story. If my little dove is as clever as I believe, those soul riders shall believe every word!”

Before they stepped back into the castle they paused, gazing at each other for a long moment. Ydris leaned down and kissed her gently, one last time. She pressed into him, smiling as he broke away from her. Her hazel eyes were twinkling in the moonlight, and Ydris felt his heart begin to race all over again.

“Come, we must go to the party now or we’ll never get there!” he told her with a cheeky grin, resting a hand on her back and nudging her towards the doorway. She laughed at him, taking a fistful of her skirt and playfully swatting it at him in return. Together, they returned to the party and danced the night away with the mortals. 

As the band began to play the final song of the evening, the soul riders all bid each other farewell before leaving to head home. They each had a long ride back to their respective homes. None of them were as stupid as Ydris hoped though. Despite the girl's claims that nothing had transpired during their walk around the castle, they all had knowing twinkles in their eyes, especially Linda, she'd probably seen something of this night thanks to her powers. Yet she didn't comment, or even offer a whispered warning. They all simply said goodnight and agreed to meet again the next day at the druid paddock. 

Ydris took the girl’s hand once her friends had vanished from view, pulling her onto the dance floor for the last time. 

She rested her head against his chest, swaying in Ydris’ arms to the slow melody that played throughout the now dimly lit ballroom. He supported her easily, resting his chin on top of her head, “Perhaps I shall accompany you home, little dove. It seems our evening has exhausted you.”

The girl nodded against him, and he could feel her blinking her eyes against the fatigue. He was feeling rather exhausted himself, now that he thought about it. She listened to his heat beating, surprisingly steady considering the evening they’d experienced. It also sounded much like her own, and she wondered why the druids valued the lives on Earth more than Pandoria. Ydris was the same as them; he deserved a peaceful home too. It broke her heart to think he could have ever known such hardship and fear. He was afraid to _love_.

As the song finally came to a sweeping close, they left the ballroom and headed outside. Zee and the girl’s horse were waiting with the zonies and the carriage, Xin standing at attention near the door.

Ydris helped her in, “Back home we go,” he commanded before getting in behind her. Zee nickered indifferently, waiting for Xin to shut the door and climb aboard himself before setting off at a steady pace towards the circus. In the safety of the carriage, the girl felt her eyes drifting shut. Ydris allowed her to lay across his lap, stroking her hair gently, “Sleep, little dove. Don’t try to fight it, I’m feeling it too. I will care for you, just sleep.”

By the time they reached the circus, she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fallen asleep. Ydris lifted her easily, and watched for a moment as everything he’d created with his magic fizzled away. The carriage became a simple circus ball, the horses all returned to their normal appearances, and the girl’s beautiful ball gown returned to the plain barn clothes she’d been in when she arrived at the circus that afternoon.

The night was still and peaceful, with only the faintest hum of the final partygoers leaving the castle floating over the hillside. Zee and the girl’s horse stood together on the hill by the circus tent, grazing contentedly after a night of hard work. The two zonies returning to graze in their usual spot near the wagons. Xin had disappeared; Ydris imagined the puppet was probably as exhausted as the rest of them, and went straight to his bed.

Gently, he carried the girl inside his wagon, laying her on his bed. His magic sparked to life for the final time that night, transforming the girl’s clothes into a nightgown so she could rest more comfortably. He tucked her in, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. While she slept, he changed into his own nightwear. Normally when she came to stay, and she came around quite often these days, Ydris slept in his armchair nearby.

After what they’d been through tonight, he dared to slip into his own bed. Unconsciously the girl pressed against him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. For the first time in his life, he discovered what true peace felt like. His little dove was safe and happy in his arms, and he was happy too. When was the last time he’d felt this happy?

Nuzzling into her hair, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to finally drift to sleep. For the first time since arriving on Earth, he had hope for Pandoria. He believed in this girl, he’d help her. Together, they could save both their worlds from Garnok. That hope was the last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
